Drama Vocaloid
by MiuMarmen
Summary: Trata sobre como los cantantes Vocaloid se las arreglan para salir de sus problemas o mas bien de todas sus locuras que viven en su vida diaria fuera del espectáculo.
1. Kaito Desaparece

Hola, cuanto tiempo hoy les traigo la primera historia que hice de Locuras Vocaloid que emoción, esta historia es antes de que vivieran en la Mansión, la deje como la hice Espero que les guste.

No se permite divulgar esta historia en otros foros o paginas sin mi autorización.

_**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A CRIPTON, YAMAHA Y SEGA. "DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO"**_

"Locuras Vocaloid"

-LA FIESTA PARA MAYORES Y KAITO PERDIDO-

En la casita donde habitan los cantantes virtuales Vocaloid, en una de las habitaciones de esa casa, Miku se encontraba retrancada en un escritorio durmiendo muy relajadamente…

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZz… Esta chica sí que ronca *w*

-Ouaaag *Bostezo* ¿Qué estamos haciendo todos aquí y a estas horas de la mañana? Son las 6: am-. Preguntaba Len algo soñoliento.

-No es que te quiera lastimar tu sensible corazón pero, ¿Estas ciego o qué? Estamos aquí, porque al parecer Miku está trabajando en una nueva canción o eso creo.

-¿Disculpa? Yo no tengo un corazón sensible ¬¬

-Bueno

Kaito: Mmm… Esto es algo raro, no puedo comprender la canción, ¿Por qué la letra tiene algo que ver con Gakupo?

Meiko: Cierto este proyecto es muy informal de explicar, es como si la letra nos quiera dar a entender algo.

Len: Bueno pues la verdad, yo no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que están hablando solo sé que tengo mucho sueño y que ya me voy a dormir.

Rin: No inventes Len, ya es muy tarde para ir a dormir, pero has lo que se te dé la gana aunque yo considero que la letra esta preciosa aunque no entiendo de que habla xD.

-EN ESO *BANG!* MIU ENTRA PATEANDO LA PUERTA-

Miu: *Respira profundamente* -Ahaaa *Mirada asesina* ¬¬ ¿Qué creen que están haciendo aqui?

Todos: *Temblando* M-Miu-senpai (N/A: Así me había puesto cuando hice esta historia, estaba loca)

Miu: Al parecer la chica de los cabellos azulados por fin se ha despertado.

Miku: ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando? *Voltea hacia la puerta y ve a Miu parada algo molesta* ah Miu *Nerviosa* ¿Qué sucede?

Miu: No pasa nada *Empieza a estirarse y tronar los dedos* Len, había escuchado que no querías estar aquí, será mejor que salgas alguien te está esperando haya afuera.

Len: Ok como digas.

-DESPUES DE UNOS CUANTOS MINUTOS-

Len: Chicos ya regrese, ¿Este Míu? nadie me estaba esperan-do a-fuera… ¿Pero qué les ha paso a ustedes?

Kaito: Bueno querido Len, veras nunca de los nunca, nada de los nada debes tocar la… *Se desmaya*

Len: ¿Qué me ibas a decir Kaito?, Se ha desmayado ¿Rin, Miku se encuentran bien?

Miku: Claro que nos encontamos bien, si es que eres un Ángel y ya nos encontamos en el cielo.

Miu: Vamos chicos, no es para tanto que se pongan así, solo fue una pequeña charla, además ya saben cómo se pondrá Luka cuando se entere de que estuvieron viendo sus cosas privadas.

Rin: Baka Len, te largaste haya afuera y me abandonaste aquí solita para que sufriera, creí que siempre estaríamos juntos en cualquier momento, ¿Recuerdas? Twins Forever, en las buenas y en las malas.

Len: Lo siento mucho pero fue Miu la que me dijo que saliera y tú ya sabes lo que pasa si se le llega a desobedecer, pero a Meiko no le ha pasado nada ¿Por qué?

Meiko: Ah… pues veras que claramente desde un principio yo sabía lo que les iba a pasar por andar de metiches en la habitación Luka- Sonreía Meiko casi burlándose de nosotros…

Miku: Lo siento mucho, yo solo quería hacerle una pequeña sorpresa a Luka nada mas no venía espiando sus cosas- Decía entre lloriqueos.

Rin: Espera un segundo… *Nerviosa* ¿Me- mencionaste el nombre de Luka? ¡Nos va a matar! ¡CORRANN!, Bueno eso explica porque la letra habla sobre Gakupo, ¬w¬ hea Luka.

Luka: *Sonrojada* ¿Rin? E-exactamente es lo que piensas, Que mira nada mas hace unos cuantos minutos que he llegado y me encuentro con esto ¿Es verdad que habéis mirado eso?

Miku: Luka esto es un Malentendido, Yo solo iba caminando y vi tu computadora prendida, me llamo la atención; solo le di un vistaso.

Luka: ha ya veo pues entonces…-De un jalón Luka despertó a Kaito- Vamos a ver ¿Es cierto Kaito?

Kaito medio dormido le contesto: ¿Qué está pasando? Yo solo recuerdo que estábamos viendo una letra que trataba sobre que Luka quería darle… a Gaku… *Golpe*

Luka: Creo que has hablado de mas, no importa chicas han mentido saben que eso está mal deberán ser castigadas (Y pues como leerán en ese momento Luka se estaba comiendo unas galletas emperador así que xD) ¡GUARDIASS!

Rin, Miku, Kaito: Lo sentimos mucho, No fue nuestra intencioooooooon.

Meiko: Vamos Len y Miu, será mejor salir de aquí si no queremos ver lo que les pasara a ellos.

Len: Cierto vamos pero antes… Rin lo siento mucho, te volví a fallar.

Rin: A ¿Dónde vas? Cobarde regresa, no creas que te has salvado de esta.

RESUMEN: Los chicos salieron de la habitación y se fueron al cine a ver unas cuantas películas, después de 5 horas regresaron y Rin, Miku y Kaito habían muerto, ok no.

Miu: Muy bien, este IA quiere narrar lo que le sucedió a los chicos:

IA: Ok, Después de lo sucedido Kaito, Rin y Miku nunca volvieron a sentarse otra vez jeje mentira, paso un buen tiempo y todos aprendieron a no tocar las cosas de Luka hasta es más se llevan mucho mejor de lo que recuerdo.

Miu: Muchas gracias IA ahora es cuando empieza la historia de verdad jajá no me odien solo quería un poco de diversión aunque ¬¬…

IA: No te preocupes para mí fue un poco gracioso x3

Miu: Gracias IA te aprecio mucho .

~LOCURAS VOCALOID~

-Miku, Len, Kaito, Rin y Meiko se encontraban jugando videojuegos en la sala-

Miku: Jajá que divertido es ganarle a Len-kun en este juego además está muy fácil ¿Verdad?

Len: Eso dices tú ¬¬ *Claro porque ya me ha ganado como 17 veces seguidas, pero la venceré lo sé muy adentro de mi kokoro*

Meiko: Jajá ¿Rin que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?

Rin: Claro le entro a ver… ¿Que apuesta es?

Meiko: Pues veras… *Empieza a susurrarle en el oído* -Con cara de pervertidas Rin acepto el reto de Meiko el cual constaba de hacerle unas travesuras a Len y Kaito-

Rin y Meiko comenzaron a reírse como unas locas: Jajajajaja, Jajajaja Van a ser nuestros Jajajaja.

Kaito: O_O pero ¿Qué demonios estarán planeando esas dos?

Una chica de cabellos amarillos se les acerco:

Neru: Pero ¿Que están haciendo? Estoy viendo una película y ustedes a las carcajadas.

Kaito: Rin y Meiko están jugando a las miradas asesinas, típico de ellas y Miku está venciendo a Len en ese juego.

Miku: Neru que bueno que has venido, muéstrale a Len que este es un juego súper fácil de ganar ¿Verdad?

Len: Que no es cierto, tú ya lo habías jugado antes por eso me estas ganando.

Neru: No gracias los videojuegos no son lo mío, bueno paz me largo a la cocina tengo hambre.

Meiko: ¿Qué no te vas a divertir con nosotras?

Neru: No :p

Rin: Bueno como tú quieras no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

Neru: Si como digan.

Kaito: No te vallas, no me dejes solo con estas dos locas que presiento que me quieren hacer algo.

Meiko y Rin: ¿Qué has dicho? Te atreviste a decirnos locas.

Len: No dijo nada jeje, no le hagan caso.

Meiko y Rin: Bueno ¬¬…

Miu: Meiko ya es hora de irnos, Haku ya empezó a desesperarse y ya va agarrar la Botella.

Meiko: Muy bien ya voy; adiós chicos, Rin eso tendrá que esperar hasta que venga.

Rin: Ok… te estaré esperando.

Miku: Adiós.

Haku: ¿Miu? dice Luka que allá nos espera, para ya no tener que venir hasta aca.

Miu: Esta bien, será mejor apurarnos no valla hacer que se enoje.

Len: Este a ¿Dónde van? Mei-Chan, Haku y Miu.

Neru: A ningún lado que te interese, mejor vete a jugar.

Haku: Neru no seas grosera con el pobre de Len, él no te hiso nada.

Neru: Esta bien solo por ti Haku, creo que me excedí lo siento Len ya vez como me pongo cuando no hay internet.

Meiko: Len nosotras vamos a una súper fiesta que nos han invitado.

Len: ¿Enserio? Increíble.

Miu: Si y si es que llegamos tarde Luka nos matara ya vez como es.

Len: Me llevan por favor *Espero lograr que me lleven, por eso he puesto cara de niño bueno*

Haku: Hay que lindo, pero no lo lograras, lo siento Len es solo para adultos.

Len: ¿Qué? ¬¬ Y ¿Kaito? No lo van a llevar con ustedes él ya es grande que actué como torpe es otra cosa.

Miu: Él va a cuidar de ustedes.

Meiko: Si yo confió en que será un buen niñero.

Neru: Pues yo no tanto, no sé si cuidara bien de mí.

Haku: Bueno ya vámonos se está haciendo tarde.

Len: por fa se los ruego llévenme –Suplicaba Len a punto de llorar.

Haku: Len tu sabes que no te quedas solo, ni que alguien quisiera secuestrarte o algo así.

Fans afuera de la casa: Si comandante los estoy observando, están hablando con el ya casi se van, solo unos cuantos minutos más.

Rin viendo desde la ventana: ¿Qué es esa Luz verde? *agarra una piedra y la avienta.

Fans: Señora nos atacan Mayday, mayday.

Comandante: Aborten la misión, aborten, aborten.

Len: ¿Escucharon algo? Se escuchó haya fuera.

Miu: Yo no escuche nada, tal vez haya sido un gato.

Rin: ¿Len? apúrate que vamos a jugar verdad o reto.

Miku: Si Len ven a jugar será muy divertido *eso creo*

Rin: Tú también Neru vamos.

Meiko: Ándenle vallan a divertirse.

Neru: Muy bien ya voy chicas.

Haku: Tú también Len.

Len: No quiero llévenme –Len se le colgó de la pierna a Haku-.

Haku: Ah me agarrado de la pierna. Len suéltame pesas.

Miu: Ve y le digo a Miku que te de un beso.

Len: Muy bien acepto. *No se preocupen aquí hay Len para todas ¬w¬*

Meiko: Lo has convencido, Adiós chicas, Kaito y Len –Grito.

Rin: Adiós.

Len: Adiós *Malas no me llevaron*

-Las chicas salieron de la casa y se fueron, las fans abandonaron la misión de secuestrar a Len ya que Rin las ataco-

-EN OTRO LUGAR-

Miu: Por fin hemos llegado a este lugar glorioso. *w*

Haku: Si perdón por la tardanza Luka vieras visto como se puso Len no nos dejaba ir.

Luka: Ok no importa apuesto que él también quería divertirse.

Meiko: Bueno a lo que hemos venido ¡A DIVERTIRNOSS!

Todas: Si.

-CON LOS CHICOS-

Rin: Para el juego ágamos parejas ¿Vale?

Miku: Ok, yo con Len obvio si está de acuerdo esta es mi recompensa por ganarle.

Neru: Entonces yo con Rin, será divertido.

Len: Esta bien *Si, ok no*

Rin: Bueno será mejor que empecemos.

Miku: Len tus cachetes son muy suaves

Fans: T-T Len otro día será que te llevemos con nosotras y nosotras seremos las que acaricien tus cachetes y no esa vocaloid.

Neru: Ya deja eso, saben chicos tengo un mal presentimiento como si algo se nos estuviera olvidando, pero bueno a jugar.

Len: Una pregunta ¿Y Kaito? No lo he visto en todo este rato.

Miku: Cierto tiene rato que yo tampoco lo veo.

Neru: Con que era eso, mm si yo sabía que no me podría cuidar, no pos que niñera.

Rin: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo han visto?

Len: Que haremos Meiko nos comerá vivos y no dejara ni los huesos como en Akuzikimusume Conchita.

Miku: No lo sé pregúntale a otra persona.

Rin: Esperen… Miu dijo que en caso de emergencia llamáramos a IA.

Miku: Pero IA es una niña como nosotros.

Neru: No es una niña, ni nosotros tampoco somos jóvenes virtuales que deben vivir la vida al 100%

Miku: Esta bien, pero Rin y Len si son Niños.

Neru: Cierto.

Len: Oigan somos Adolescentes.

Rin: Ya dejen eso Kaito está perdido, ya hable con IA y dice que viene para aca mientras busquemos a Kaito.

Todos: Muy bien.

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé esta larga pero así la escribí jeje esos chicos sí que se han metido en muy grandes problemas, espero que les haya gustado díganme que opinan Gracias por leer bye hasta la otra parte.**


	2. Desesperación

¡Holaaa! Tanto tiempo sin subir nada discúlpenme, pero mi cerebro no funciona muy bien últimamente y gracias a ello no me puedo inspirar, aquí está la continuación de este fanfic...

No se permite divulgar esta historia en otros foros o paginas sin mi autorización.

_**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A CRIPTON, YAMAHA Y SEGA. "DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO"**_

Un día cualquiera a las 8:30 pm, los jóvenes cantantes se habían percatado que uno de sus compañeros había desaparecido, todos comenzaron la realización de su búsqueda por que era una persona muy importante para ellos *Claro incluyendo que si no lo encontraban pagarían las consecuencias*...

*DingDong* Sonó el timbre de la casa.

Era la joven Vocaloid IA:

-Chicos ya Llegue, por favor alguien ábrame la puerta-. Dijo desde afuera.

*Alguien se acerca y le abre la puerta*

Extraña: Uff qué bueno que por fin ya has llegado, los chicos están desesperados y en serios problemas, pasa.

IA: Muchas gracias por abrirme, pero tu ¿Quién eres?

*Ya no está*

IA: ¿Ok? Ella desapareció de repente, eso fue algo extraño...

Rin: ¡IA! Qué bueno que ya llegaste, ayúdanos a encontrar a Kaito que se ha desaparecido-. Grito mientras corría desesperadamente.

IA: Muy bien vamos a buscarlo por todos los lados de la casa.

Neru: Esta bien, pero ¿Cómo fue que entraste? Además creo escuche que hablabas con otra persona.

IA: Bueno esa es una larga historia.

Neru: Ok, prosigamos en la búsqueda del tesoro, mejor dicho de Kaito.

~Mientras tanto en la fiesta con las chicas~

Haku: Diosss, La fiesta esta de pelos ¡Viva! *Ella ya se encontraba borracha*

Luka: Es de lo mejor que he vivido, la mejor fiesta, ven vamos a bailar; la, la, la, la, la-. Tarareaba una canción a lo loco.

Miau: Todo esto es una locura, creo que después de esto me quedare sorda la música está bien alta.

Meiko: ¡STOP! Haku, ¿A Dónde Crees Que Llevas Esa Botella? *También ya está borracha*

Haku: ¿Qué? Esta es mi botella y yo siempre la llevo a donde sea que valla.

Meiko: Na, Trae esa botella para acá-. Se la arrebata de las manos.

Haku: No dámela es mía *Empieza hacer berrinche*

Luka: Bueno es hora de prender mucho más la fiesta, ¡Quítese todo el mundo que Luka va a cantar!

Todos: He, Luka si xD.

Meiko: ¡Vamos Luka! Enséñales como es una verdadera fiesta. Esa es mi hija, Aprendió de mí.

Miau: Yo me pregunto si los chicos estarán bien, ¿Ya se habrán dormido?

Haku: No te preocupes por ellos, están en muy buenas manos, me refiero a Kaito es una persona muy responsable y no dejaría que pasara algo malo.

~Regresamos con los chicos~

Rin: Buaaa, esto es lo peor que me ha pasado, definitivamente no estamos bien *lloriqueos* Kaito no aparece, ¿En dónde estás Kaito?

Miku: Rin, no te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien así que cálmate de una buena vez que me pones de nervios.

Len: Si, Todo saldrá bien *Sarcasmo* Hay que seguir buscando.

IA: Chicos...

Miku: ¿Que pasa IA?

IA: Bueno... No sé cómo decirlo, pero...

Neru: Efectivamente ellas ¡Ya llegaron!-. Grito.

Rin: ¿Eh?, ¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?! Co-como es eso posible ¿Tan rápido?

Len: De hecho ya son la 1:00 am, tardamos como 5 horas en andar buscando a Kaito.

Rin: Dios, Meiko nos va a matar a todos y nos hará polvo. *Nerviosa*

*Se empiezan a escuchar pasos a fuera de la casa*

*SUSPENSO*

*Se escucha que empiezan abrir la puerta lentamente*

Luka: Chicos ya hemos llegado.

Haku: cállate, ya han de *hip* estar *hip* durmiendo es súper tarde. *De tanto beber ya le dio hipo*

Luka: Na, no lo creo esos son unos loquillos que se duermen a cualquier hora, ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están?

En eso Luka ve a Miku parada cerca de las escaleras:

Luka: Miku.

Miku: Etto… Luka ya han llegado ¿Por qué tan temprano?

Miau: Como que temprano son la 1:00 am. Bueno, ¿Cómo se comportaron? ¿No causaron muchos problemas?

Meiko: Miku ¿Que le paso a Rin? Que esta toda tirada en el piso.

IA: Pues creo que le dio una sobre dosis de nervios lo que le provoco un leve desmayo.

Luka: Pero ¿Por qué? Este... Disculpa ¿Cuándo llegaste IA?

Miku: Creo que pensar en muchas cosas le hizo algo de daño.

Len: Fue el juego que la canso, no aguanta nada.

Haku: Esta bien, *¿Qué tipo de juego habrán jugaron?* Pensó.

Miau: Los dejo iré a dormir.

Meiko: Esta bien, chicos recojan todo su desorden si es que hicieron, mientras yo me iré a dar un relajante baño para dormir bien fresquecita y despierten a Rin por favor.

Len: *Pero a ¿Dónde estará Kaito? Ya paso un buen rato que no lo vemos*

Neru: Oigan, Entonces ¿Que paso con Kaito?

Haku: Oye si cierto, no tiene tanto tiempo que llegamos y aun no lo he visto.

Meiko: *Molesta* Creo que aquí hay un pequeño problemita, ¿Dónde está Kaito chicos?

Len: *Nervioso* Jeje ¿Kaito? ¿Quién es Kaito?

IA: Creo que el...

Rin empieza abrir los ojos muy lentamente:

Rin: ¿Que sucede? *Ve a Meiko molesta* Meiko ¿Cómo estás? Todo bien jeje. Tengo que confesarte algo, Kaito... el...

En eso alguien se acerca por detrás de Rin:

Kaito: A, Hola chicos ¿Que hacen?

Todos: ¡Kaito! Pe-pero…

Rin: *Molesta* Baka, a ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me preocupe mucho.

Kaito: Yo me tome una pequeña siesta, pero encima de mí había un montón de peluches, Rin no te preocupes por mí; ya estoy aquí, te quiero mucho *La abraza*

Luka: Ah… Que lindos y tiernos como padre e hija x3

Len: ¿Como que están muy juntitos no creen? ¬¬

Haku: Ok, todos son una familia de locos.

Neru: Quien lo diría, después de todo se salieron con la suya.

Meiko: ¿Como que se salieron con la suya?...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**No sé cómo me haya quedado, pero mientras a ustedes les guste está bien, (Creo) nos vemos en otro capítulo, cuidense:3 bye, los quiero mucho, besos.**


End file.
